Bringing back your humanity
by Cecily V
Summary: What if someone else had turned Damon's humanity on in New York?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I will do my best to come up to your expectations. I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Please let me know if you like it or not and of course suggestions are very welcomed.**

* * *

I was walking slowly on one of those narrow very dark streets of New York, thinking that I was lonely and feeling deeply abandoned when suddenly I heard some footsteps behind me. I started to walk more quickly without realizing that in fact I felt scared which now I consider it to be shameful. I halted as the noise in the background stopped but I was taken aback by the figure standing in front of me. It stepped out of the shadows and walked towards me. My eyes widened and I could sense that my heart rate was running wild. That silhouette was _him._ At the pale light of the post I recognized the usual black leather jacket and I was strangely astound by the wonderful blue eyes which were piercing my soul. So many years had passed without any word from him. He was my old friend. He was that special someone who on a certain point without any particular reason or at least not known by me, ceased to follow the same road as mine. Countless questions were rising in my head but I wasn't able to say anything. I remained as silent as a foul sheep in front of the hungry wolf. Eventually he broke the weird silence by greeting me with a simple "Hi". Like this "Hi" would make up for all these years. I didn't respond because my mind was far away recollecting some past events.


	2. Chapter 2

_New York, 1970s_

_There was a freezing night. It was so cold that I thought I was going to have even my heart frozen. Everything was dark and a frightening silence was making my regular walk seem like a scene from a horror movie. Although I wasn't supposed to let such weakness control me .If that was a horror movie, on no account should I be the little girl in need of help. My heart paralyzed when a scream broke the silence and right in front of me I was able to see someone being drained of blood. The vampire was so hungry that he didn't hear that I was approaching. As for the victim, it was too late. I watched him attentively: he was in such a desperate need of blood that didn't take into consideration that someone might discover his secret. I smiled inwardly at the thought that once I wanted to become one of them. I cough and he dropped the death man. He was definitely the most handsome man I had ever seen. His eyes remembered me of my desire to see the sea when I was a child. They were so blue that you could compare them to stars. But they were hiding a deep and terrible sorrow. _

"_Hi" I said keeping an optimistic smile. Why wasn't I scared? Well, there was a very strong reason. _

Everything was developing into my head like I was watching a movie. One showing those far away memories… "Let them go on" I said to myself.

"_Why aren't you scared or amazed?" He smiled while licking the blood from the corner of his lips. "By the way" he came closer "I might jump and rip your head off"_

"_Hold on Speedy Gonzales" She pulled a stake from her jacket. He analyzed each and one of her moves. "I mean no harm…"_

"_So, do I have to understand that you normally use a stake as an accessory?" He looked at her in a seductively manner while smirking._

"_Stop trying to seduce me. That eye-thing you're performing won't work on me, trust me." She threw the stake. _

_He pursed his lips and said confidently "I can kill you like, he rolled his eyes, right now, are you aware? Not that the stake would have prevented me from ending your life." She raised her shoulders and looked at him with a silly smile._

"_I know. I have seen what you did to the poor lad laying over there." He looked over his shoulder and remarked the body. Some blood was still flowing on the pavement so he didn't hear when she added: "Besides, the stake was only for the show…". He tried to ignore that warm liquid which appeared to be so delicious and was again focused on his conversation buddy._

"_You are quite a brave little lady. You really have some guts to interrupt my…operation…and keep rambling afterwards."_

"_I don't have anything else to do on a Friday night, just to stay here and piss a dangerous guy off."She said sarcastically. He burst into laughter. _

"_Look silly girl, hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?"_

"_She did, but she didn't mention anything about vampires."_

"_This is the last warning" he started in a singing voice "Go away. I am not in my best mood." She didn't even wink. "Are you deaf or something? Why are you staring?"_

"_I am intrigued: Do you usually use eye liner?" his eyes turned red and some veins appeared on his face, around his eyes more precisely. On the next second his hand was squeezing her neck._

"_Only one move is necessarily to snap your neck" She kept a straight face. "I will ask you one more time to go away" He let her free._

"_Why can't you control yourself? Why don't you pay attention to details while killing someone in public?" He stared at her, amused._

"_Who do you think you are? Superman? Don't tell me that the little girl is trying to take down the evil guy?! Well, super lady this is the real world where villains bite and if you keep trying to make me lose my temper be sure you'll regret it."_

_She wanted to answer when her phone started to ring. He grabbed it from her pocket (it was heavy and extremely large) only to remain mesmerized. On the screen was clearly written: Lexi is calling._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lexi?" He bit his lip. Is she by any chance that tall (he gestured a certain height) with blonde hair and a cocky smile who considers herself to be above all?" She didn't reply. "Look missy you tell me right now who you are or she (pointing the phone) will receive your pretty little head in a pretty plastic bag."_

"_Fine. My name is Alison."_

"_Go on. Are you a hunter or something? Though judging by the stake you are definitely one." He took out of his jacket a small bottle of whiskey and helped himself._

"_Yes, I am."He seemed to enjoy very much his drink._

"_Has Lexi sent you over here?" No respond was given therefore he yelled. "Answer or else…"he warned while gesturing with the bottle._

"_Not quite."_

"_That is so not an answer and you are so close to get fried .By my knowledge, a question can be answers with "no" or "yes", yours is more a yearning for death. But I am a sweetheart, he made puppy eyes, and I'm going to ask again: Has she sent you to test my nerves?"_

"_She didn't have to tell me to stop you because I have marked you down myself. Come on; there have been reported more than 10 bodies drained of blood in the last 2 weeks. I mean dude, you're thirsty but stop. "_

"_I am going to skip the dude part which I don't know why its usage is so popular. Don't tell me that you are also a cop?!"_

"_Nope, not a cop, I have my own contacts. She rolled her eyes. Geez, haven't you heard of television and newspapers?! Look, I put it bluntly; I care about this town and about the people's safety. If you keep playing your games, I will have to play too. "he ignored her last sentence and asked her for how long had she known Lexi. The answer came right away._

"_1942, I met her in New Orléans"_

"_Well, granny, let me tell you that you look quite fine, he smirk, for a woman of your age. Hunter? I would better say: witch or are you both? And also the New Orléans part, he look right into her eyes, like trying to bring back past information, is very interesting. Have we met before?" _

_She approved._

"_I have no recollection neither of your name nor your face."_

"_You were at the station and were talking with Lexi, probably about your departure with your brother. She was telling you that Stefan would be better without you when I stumbled and almost hit Lexi."He said nothing; he was obviously not impressed by the story._

"_It doesn't ring any bell."_

"_I stumbled because I was crying. Only a few minutes before I had found out that my brother had passed away and I could not believe that I will never see him again." His arrogant smile vanished for a second. After you and your brother had left, each one following his road, Lexi found me still crying on the stairs of entrance to the train station." There was silence for a few moments._

"_I want that handkerchief back."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Lexi took my handkerchief in order to wipe your tears. You were like Niagara Falls" She gave him a sad smile, and expressed her amazement because at first he appeared not to remember the scene. "I want it back"_

* * *

**What can I say, it is a long memory, hope it doesn't bother you:)**

**I would very much appreciate if you make some time to review, I am really anxious to hear your opinion:) Thank you.**


End file.
